


stealing our own place in the sun

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: absolve your blood stained honor [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Damian meddles but means well, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Things are great, you know. As long as you ignore Damian waking Jason up at far too early o'clock, Jason being something of a shit, Bruce in a state of eternal exasperation over his children, and everyone getting up in everyone else's business. Unless you're Cass, in which case things are nearly perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the last part in the series!
> 
> Title comes from "It has Begun" by Starset.

“Todd,” something shoves hard at his shoulder. “Wake up Todd.”

Jason groans, and reaching up throws Damian off him. “What?” He has a right to be cranky, it’s his night off and he’s being woken up at who knows when.

Damian seem unperturbed about this, resettling himself across from Jason. He’s still in the Robin costume, which means something definitely happened. Jason doesn’t exactly care what right now on the other hand. “I’ve made a friend.”

Craning his head Jason sees that it’s 4:17 in the morning. “Christ. Couldn’t this wait for reasonable hours?” Sure he’s glad for the kid, but time and damn place.

The mask allows enough to get through that Jason can see Damian roll his eyes. “Please, I’m not here for congratulations. I want you and Cain to adopt him.”

“Wait, what?” It is far too early for this, Jason hasn’t even had _food_ , let alone caffeine.

A huff. “Despite everyone knowing father’s proclivity for picking children up, asking him to take in Colin seemed like a poor idea, and you and Cain are the only other people with mostly stable lives. Ergo, you should adopt him. The two of you would have much to relate with, him being on the streets too.”

That makes sense, just not to Jason’s brain at the moment. “Street kid?” Somehow his brain manages to dredge up that while Damian’s heart might be in the right place that didn’t mean this kid’d _like_ that.

“Yes, well, he says he has a place in a local orphanage, but he feels that if things keep going the way they’re going it would be ill-advised to stay there. So I suggested you two, he’s interested in meeting you.” Damian turns towards the door slightly and opens his mouth.

Jason slaps a hand over it before Damian can call out. “Is he here right now?” He hisses.

Damian’s eyes narrow, but he nods.

“You know what?” Jason removes his hand. “It’s far too fucking early for this.” Offended radiates off Damian, but Jason continues. “No, you spring this shit on me I’m gonna deal with it in my own way. Cass isn’t even here to talk with her about it. So, you two can stay the night here, and after I’ve had breakfast and tea _maybe_ I’ll consider it. _Maybe._ ”

The expression he gets is sullen in return. “Fine,” Damian’s at least learned to stop while he’s ahead. “I’ll tell father I’m here then get Colin settled in the guest room.” He stands and hops off the bed.

With a groan Jason flops on the bed and tries to go back to sleep.

-

Once the clock on the wall shows 8 AM, Damian uncurls himself from the couch and gets to work. Colin and Jason are both still asleep, but Damian can still make preparations.

Desdemona—she was Jason’s favorite out of all the cats, it’d seemed best to bring her here after he’d gone to tell father he’d be staying the night here—follows him as he steps into the kitchen and fills up the kettle before turning it on. He won’t attempt breakfast, but he can do tea.

It’s perhaps a good thing the others are still asleep, because the lengths he has to go to to get at the tea itself is embarrassing at best. Todd clearly needed to not keep the tea as high up as he did.

He measures out enough Irish breakfast for a pot then pours in the water, setting a timer. Reading on his phone fills up the time until the tea’s done, he pours some out in Jason’s favorite mug, than some for himself as well. Now he only has to wait for Jason to wake up.

After another fifteen, twenty minutes, he finally hears movement. Putting his own mug down he stands and grabs Todd’s, mentally preparing another argument to convince Jason that he and Cain should adopt Colin.

Todd stumbles out, half dressed and yawning. Damian waits for Todd to approach him before handing him the mug, Todd’s engagement ring is as eye-catching as always as his fingers curl around the mug. He also notices Cain’s is on the chain of Jason’s necklace, meaning she’s off on a mission somewhere.

“You and Cain were adequate caretakers last summer, so beyond a shared history with Colin and stability, you were obviously the best choices.” Damian feels he’s being very magnanimous in that regard. It’s really a perfect solution, everyone involved just needs to understand that. The past year have made him quite skilled in Wayne family ‘discussions.'

Jason groans into his tea. “Seriously?” He eyes Damian as if trying to figure out how best to kick him out. As if that would work. Desdemona butts against Todd’s calf and the man looks down, with something like a sigh he shifts his grip on his mug then crouches down to scoop her up.

“You know I never joke Todd.”

Todd turns and somehow manages to point a finger at him. “I’m willing to hear you out Damian, but you are going to be quiet about it until _after_ breakfast, understand?”

Sighing Damian nods. “Fine.” He can bide his time. Since he can’t talk about Colin then… “How was your trip yesterday?” Father had been pleased when Jason had started gaining friends, although he perhaps thought their ideas of _fun_ needed work—on the other hand it _was_ fun to watch Todd and Grayson bicker back and forth about Todd ‘stealing’ Grayson’s friends.

With ease Todd somehow manages to get Desdemona to drape herself around his neck like a living stole before opening the fridge. “It was fun,” He responds as he starts pulling out ingredients. “Took like an hour to convince Kori and Artemis that cooking the whole boar over an open fire would take _far_ longer than any of us were willing to wait. Roy’d decided boar hunting was far to high stress for him so he fished, which I’ll admit was pretty relaxing after the actual hunting part. Course now I’ve got more wild boar than I know what to do with.” As he talks Jason moves around the kitchen until he’s acquired a whole collection of food stuffs, Damian sets himself the challenge to figure out what they’ll be having for breakfast, but isn’t sure whether it’ll be waffles or pancakes.

“Cass and I’re watching Lian this Friday if you’re interested,” Todd tries to sound casual about it but doesn’t do very well.

“If I must,” Damian answers with a roll of his eyes. Lian is _fine_ , although she has a habit of claiming her parents can do anything _he_ can do, but worlds better. It’s perhaps true, especially for her mother, but she doesn't have to _brag_ about it.

Todd snorts as he mixes up batter, Damian frowning some when he sees him add peanut butter and chocolate chips. “It’s not a chore Damian, but it seems you’ve already made one friend, a second wouldn’t be _too_ awful would it?”

He probably has a point, but Damian keeps himself silent on that. A foot or so away Todd’s phone chimes and Damian, welcoming the distraction, scoops it up. He only manages to glance over the stream of emoji before Jason snatches it out of his hands. “Don’t read my texts kiddo.”

“As if anyone could read the gibberish you and Cain send to each other.” It’s astounding _they_ understand each other.

“Exactly,” Todd gives him a finger gun. His phone chimes again and he gets an utterly besotted look on his face as he types back. “Always good to have a secret language Damian.”

Damian understands _that_ , but he doesn’t see why it has to be _emoji_. “Where is Cain anyways?”

Todd slips his phone into the waistband of his sweatpants before turning to the stove and flicking on burners. “Bludhaven, helping Dick with a human trafficking ring. He thought they might be using one of the amateur ballet corp there as a front, and since he can’t do ballet for shit he asked for Cass’ help.” Setting pans down he turns back to the island and Damian, cracking eggs. “She should hopefully be back tomorrow.”

Before Damian can comment on that there’s more sounds behind him. Colin finally waking up. Without really thinking about it he turns and smiles at Colin when he comes into the main room. “Good morning. Colin, this is Todd, the one I told you about.”

Colin stands by the island for a few seconds, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Morning Robin.” Mmm, it would perhaps be good to ‘reveal’ his identity soon if Todd and Cain did adopt Colin. Granted Colin was intelligent enough that he might make the connection on his own. “Hi, Mr. Todd,” Colin’s voice turns more shy, a fact which baffles Damian.

Jason turns and looks Colin over once, Damian not quite anxious to know what he thinks. “Call me Jason,” he responds easily. “Not old enough to be Mr. Todd yet unless you’re with the government,” he snorts. “Hope you like peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes kiddo.”

Brightening some Colin hops into the seat next to Damian’s own. “Sounds delicious. Smells good too.”

Todd smiles and Damian gives himself a mental pat on the back. As far as first meetings go he’s going to consider this one going practically as planned. Stable relationships have been built on far shakier first meetings—just look at him and father.

“So Colin,” Todd gives Damian a look and Damian finds himself narrowing his eyes at it. “How’d you and Robin meet?”

-

Mr. Todd is nothing like Colin expected him to be, not with Robin’s description. He expected someone...shabbier, with anger in his eyes and bruised knuckles from fighting.

Instead Mr. Todd looks...eccentric. Cat around his neck, a bird skull necklace, easy going smile, drinking out of a mug that proclaims he’s ‘the ghost with the most babe’. He was even cooking, in what has to be the nicest apartment in Crime Alley. It’s just taking Colin’s brain a little bit to reconcile what he sees with what Robin said—not that he thinks Robin is lying, but he clearly left _a lot_ out.

“Um, can I have something to drink please?” Polite, always good to be polite during an interview the mental chorus of sisters reminds him. This isn’t an adoption interview in the traditional sense Colin knows—he’s too old now to have recent experience—but it doesn’t hurt.

Before Mr. Todd can answer Robin hops off his own seat and goes to the fridge. Mr. Todd gives a fond sort of huff that Colin knows fairly well before turning his attention back to the stovetop, flipping pancakes and pouring the beaten eggs into another pan.

Robin hands Colin orange juice and he takes a few sips. “Robin and I met last month.” He’s glad the stools at the counter have backs, because it means he can pull his knees up and not worry about tipping backwards. “I was dealing with some guys who I’d found beating up another guy… uh, Robin sort of swooped down and finished them off.” Colin scratches his cheek. “Nothing too exciting I guess.”

That gets a laugh from Mr. Todd, and Colin watches in something like amazement as the older man flips the cooking eggs with a toss of the pan. Colin didn’t know people could do that in real life. “Robin, can you get the butter and toppings out please.”

It’s kinda funny to see Robin heave a sigh and get up again. Butter and syrup and marmalade and raspberry jam and molasses appear on the counter. Barely a second later Mr. Todd puts two plates full of eggs and pancakes before the two of them. “Eat up.” He grins before turning his attention back to the stove, pouring out more pancake batter.

Colin finds himself digging in without a second thought, slathering the pancakes with butter and syrup before going at them—Robin, he notices, puts molasses on his pancakes, ew. After a few bites his brain registers how _good_ it is. “Thank you for breakfast Mr. Todd,” Colin even remembers to say it before he starts chewing. He tries some of the eggs, which have a slightly weird taste to them, but they cut through the sweet pancakes alright.

Mr. Todd finally joins them a few minutes later with his own plate, seemingly fine with the quiet as he eats. Colin does find himself smiling as he watches Mr. Todd offer the cat some of the eggs.

“Todd, stop feeding my cat people food,” Robin grumps.

It was Robin’s cat? Colin knew Robin had a dog, and a cow—which was apparently why Robin was vegetarian—but he didn’t know there were cats too. How many pets did Robin _have_ exactly? Colin found himself a little jealous.

“Maybe you should think twice before bringing her over then.” Mr. Todd scratched under the cat’s chin. “Anyways it’s just eggs and fish sauce, not gonna kill her.” The cat purrs and butts her head against Mr. Todd’s neck.

Robin gives an aggravated sigh.

Another few minutes silence before Colin himself found himself breaking it. “How do you know Robin Mr. Todd? Um...that is…”

Even around his mug Colin could see Mr. Todd smile. “Don’t mind the question. If you _really_ want to know,” the smile turns into something of a grin as he sets his mug down. “I used to be Robin to actually. Far cooler than this one here,” he reaches over and ruffles Robin’s hair, who tries to swat Mr. Todd’s hand away. “I got a case of the deads a few years later though. Granted I was so awesome that five years after that they just sent me back, far too cool for the afterlife apparently.” He shrugs.

“Anyways,” he waves a hand. “Robin’s mom helped me become even more of a badass over the next few years. Then I met my now fiancee, who pretty much wiped the floor with me. There was some chaos and it ended with her, me, and Robin here living together for the next few months. We moved back to Gotham last year when everyone thought Batman’d died. She and I kind of took up the job for a few months, and trust me while he _sounded_ like it wasn’t happy about that when he got back, he _definitely_ was.” Mr. Todd gives a broad wink.

“Woah, that’s so _cool_.” He’d known Mr. Todd had to be connected to the superhero community here, but Colin hadn’t guessed the older man had been _Batman_ for a while. “Why didn’t you tell me he used to be Robin _and_ Batman?” It’s not quite an accusation towards Robin, but it would’ve been nice to know. Granted Robin had weird ideas about things that were important.

Robin huffs. “I’m clearly the only Robin that matters,” he responds haughtily.

“Brat,” Mr. Todd responds without much heat. “Let’s hear you try to say that to Dick.”

Colin doesn’t know who Dick is, but Robin groans and slumps into his chair some. “Fine. You other four were important too, I guess.” It’s kinda funny when Robin gets grumpy. “Anyways Colin that’s why I thought you might like to live with him and Cain, you and I can go patrolling whenever we want and you don’t have to try and hide it.”

-

Jason sighs into his mug as Damian brings up that again, to be fair breakfast _is_ done for all intents and purposes. But there definitely needs to be a talk about time and place, not that Damian’s likely to pay all that much attention to it. Even if Bruce himself gave it.

For now Jason’ll just have to go with it. “Robin,” definitely weird calling Damian that off of the field as it were. “Said you were living in an orphanage, you like it alright?”

Colin, who’s a little on the scrawny side although probably about Damian’s age—the colorful bandaids make him look a little younger though—scratches his cheek. “It’s okay. Food’s not bad and the sisters are nice, the beds always creak when you move though,” he makes a face.

Jason knows what that’s like. “Gonna be in trouble when they find out you’re missing this morning?” Colin’d probably been smart enough to wait until after bedcheck last night to sneak out, but if it’s a orphanage with Christian leanings missing Sunday mass won’t go over too well.

“Yeah,” Colin rests his chin on his knees. “Father Morgan’ll probably talk to me again, and I’ll have to help out in the kitchen for the week. Do Wednesday mass too,” he makes another face. “They’re all nice though, even if they do make me do math,” childish displeasure fills his voice for the first time. Jason does his best to hide his smile behind his mug. “Don’t want them to get hurt though, if someone finds out about...stuff. I can take care of myself enough,” His arms wrap around his legs. “Thought it might just be best to leave.”

Damian shoots Jason a _look_. Jason gets it but isn’t sure what else to do _now_. “Do _you_ want to be adopted?” If Damian thinks he’s good enough to partner with then it’s likely the kid really can look after himself if he decided to try the streets, but not everything there was a fight and there were lots of traps you didn’t notice until it was too late.

“I guess,” well there’s a rousing affirmation. “You’re nicer than a lot of the other people who interviewed me when I was younger, and it’d be nice not to have to sneak around anymore.”

Jason snorts. “Well if you do come and stay with us there’ll be rules about that, but let’s not count our chickens.” Desdemona makes an unhappy sound as he finally pulls her off, setting her on the floor. “Let’s get you back to the orphanage for now. Cass and I’ll talk about it and we’ll come see you on Saturday one way or the other alright?”

Damian doesn’t exactly look happy about this suggestion, but thankfully keeps quiet. Colin meanwhile gives a bashful smile. “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry, what?” Bruce resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He’d known Damian’d been hiding things—and for a change he’d let the boy keep his secrets despite every part of him telling him to pry—but this was unexpected even for him.

Jason—dear god was it still a strange joy to see Jason alive and well, if much changed—shrugs. “He wants me to adopt his friend. Honestly I find it kinda cute.” Another shrug. “But you know, Cass and I wouldn’t know the first thing about it.”

Of all the things he thought any of his children would come to him looking for advice, this wasn’t exactly one of them. “Have you talked to Cass about it?” Bruce is honest enough with himself that he knows he’s stalling. His brain attempting to figure out how best to bring up this subject with Damian.

The door opens and Bruce glances, thinking it might be Alfred, or perhaps Damian himself, but it’s only Titus who sniffs at Jason for a moment before going over and flopping into the giant dog bed.

“No,” Jason answers with something like a bemused smile. Bruce has a good idea why, but feels it’s not exactly _his_ fault his newest son has turned the Manor into something of a menagerie—at least Alfred managed to convince Damian that the cow and turkey should live on the grounds and not the house itself. “She’s supposed to be back tonight or tomorrow and I was gonna talk to her then, not exactly something you should do via text.”

No, Bruce supposes not. “It’s been a few years since I’ve had to catch up with adoption laws.” Even then Cass hadn’t exactly been a minor. “But I can have one of the lawyers look into it. If you both decide to do this the holes in your records are going to raise some eyebrows.”

Jason thumps his head lightly against the back of his chair. “Yaaay,” sarcasm fills his voice. “Swear I missed all the good years,” it’s more of a mutter, so Bruce will pretend he didn’t hear it. No matter how much he wants to.

“How’re classes going?” Bruce will never admit it, not if he can help it, but he’s _happy_ at least one of his kids is _willing_ to go to college. Even if it’s only Gotham U.

Arching an eyebrow Jason gives him a flat look. “Considering you asked me that question on Friday and I haven’t had _any_ classes since then I think you might need a new question Bruce.”

Again there’s an urge to pinch his nose. Jason waits expectantly for an answer, well, a new question apparently. It throws Bruce off though because it’s not what he expects from Jason, waiting things out was Tim’s game, or Cass’. Bruce gives himself a hard mental shake, Jason isn’t like he was before and expecting him to be won’t end well for Bruce. “How was...yesterday?”

Jason gives a lopsided smile. “Fun. I’m making up lox if you want any, but unless your magical mystery tour gave you an appreciation for boar I don’t think that’s gonna interest you much.” A little sigh leaves him. “I’ve got over a hundred pounds of the stuff and pretty sure Cass’ll kill me if it’s the only thing I make for the next week or two.”

Bruce does his best to hide the flinch at Jason’s comment. He wished Jason wouldn’t make jokes, but doubted he’d be able to convince Jason to stop. “I’m sure you’ll figure out something,” it’s not quite hedging.

“Yeah,” Jason snorts. Standing he runs a hand through his hair. “Tim around?”

“The TV room I think, why?” Bruce is glad they’re getting along, better than he could have hoped for really.

A shrug. “Wanted to see if he could do some searching for me.” Turning he heads out the door, tossing over his shoulder. “Thanks for the talk.”

Alone Bruce doesn’t bother to hide his smile.

-

Cass settles back into bed, plastering herself to Jason’s side and breathing him in. She can’t see his face, but she knows he’s smiling as he wraps an arm around her, mindful of her wealth of new bruises. “Glad you’re back too, Cass,” he kisses the top of her head. “Guess we’ll be getting take out for dinner then?”

“Yeah,” she presses her smile against his shoulder. “Sorry.”

The apology earns her a snort. “Nothing to be sorry about. ‘Welcome back’ sex with you isn’t something I’m gonna miss. Thai?”

“Hungarian?” She counters. Something rich and hearty sounds about right to her. Lazily she laces her hand with his own, watching their rings glitter in the dying sunlight.

“Sounds like a plan.” Another kiss to her head. “Gonna have to let me up though.”

An aggravated sigh leaves her. “Don’t want to.” She doesn’t regret helping Dick with his own case, but she did miss Gotham and Jason.

“Well,” there’s a smile in his voice. “Unless you’ve developed telekinetic powers without telling me I can’t exactly get my phone from here. Maybe we should try to train Des?” As if her name summoned her the cat in question yowls from the door, probably wondering where her own dinner is.

The question makes Cass laugh. “Don’t think Damian would appreciate it.” Granted he’d left the cat here, even if Jason’d said he hadn’t had much of a choice. “Fine.” She lets go and rolls away enough for him to move.

Jason climbs over her and she watches him as he leaves the room, appreciating the view. Des follows behind and she can hear him pour out food as he talks. He comes back a few minutes later, phone in hand. “Food’ll be here in about an hour.”

She pats the bed next to her in a hopefully enticing manor. “Good.”

His eye roll is fond as he climbs back into bed. “While we wait...” Jason laces their hands back together, and she can feel his thumb rub the band of her ring. “Damian’s visit yesterday wasn’t exactly social.”

She makes a questioning noise and Jason launches into the story.

“...Tim looked into the place for me, it’s on the up and up. The kid doesn’t have any immediate family either, a distant cousin or two, but they’re on the other side of the country.”

Kids aren’t something either of them have talked for a while. Both of them had agreed that they weren’t ready for kids a few months ago, but that had been more about pregnancy and _babies_ , not pre-teens, or adopting one. “I don’t know.” Looking after Damian last year had been...frustrating from time to time. Not that any other kid is likely to be as bad.

“I’m not sure either,” Jason agrees. “Damian means well, but you know how he can get once he’s got an idea in his head.” She does. “He’s a good kid though,” he gives a small sigh. “It’d be nice if things could be simple again.”

“When have they ever?” She asks with a soft laugh. “We’ll keep talking and figure it out.” It might be hard, but so far the results have been satisfying.

“I know.” With a smile Jason pulls her into a kiss and she gives a soft shriek as he rolls them so that she’s on top of him. “Talking’s all well and good, but how about we work up more of an appetite?” Full laughter leaves her as he waggles his eyebrows.

“Incorrigible,” she chastises as she leans down to kiss him again.

-

Tim finds Jason... _Blackbird_ sitting on the edge of a roof, the pink doughnut box next to him out of place compared with the rest of the gloomy night, let alone the black, red, and yellow costume Jason now wears. “When did you get doughnuts?” He opens the box to find only two remain, a kruler and a maple bar. Deciding he’s allowed a maple bar he takes it.

“Get isn’t quite the word I’d use Red,” Blackbird replies. It’s vaguely impressive that he’s still threatening-ish, even dusted with powdered sugar.

Tim forces himself to swallow his bite. “Did you steal these?” Jason’s dropped most of his bad habits, but Tim knows they still pop up from time to time. Usually when Jason _really_ wants to annoy Bruce.

Blackbird snorts, sending powdered sugar into the air, as he finishes off his own doughnut. “No, got ‘em out of a dumpster, still perfectly good. The damn place’d just rather just waste them instead of giving them out.” He shrugs. “So I did it for them.”

Certain he and Jason have different definitions of _good_ Tim’s a little more hesitant in his next bite. To Jason’s credit the doughnut doesn’t even have a whiff of trash to it. “How did you manage to convince Batman you’re a responsible adult?” Tim knows full well that a lot of people dumpster dive and that more than a few places would just throw out perfectly good food. But he’s also still kinda snooty rich-guy enough that it’s...weird.

“Please,” even through the black mask covering his eyes Tim can see Jason roll his eyes. “I go to college, I don’t waste my money on special edition video games or acrobatic equipment,” there’s more fond teasing than derision in his voice. “Hell, when I go grocery shopping I buy these things called fruits and veggies.”

Tim whaps Jason in the back with his bo staff. “I eat veggies.”

It earns him a flat look. “Your fridge is an experiment in early life dude.” Tim feels that’s being generous actually. Also he hates Jason has a point. With a shrug Jason stands and dusts off the powdered sugar clinging to him, it doesn’t work as well as he’d probably like. “So, just come to mooch off me? Or you got something for me?”

“Nothing new about the kid if that’s what you’re wondering.” Tim calls up his computer, fingers flying as he does a search around them. “Can’t believe Robin’s trying to get you to adopt. But I could use some help on a case or two if you’re interested.”

“I could use a good workout,” Blackbird agrees with a stretch. “As for Robin are you really surprised? He might be here, but he’s still got enough of a League mindset that he wants things to be exactly the way he wants them.”

Oh Tim knows. Christmas had been half a disaster because of that—granted that had been more Talia than Damian, and _some_ good had come of it—nevermind the argument/fight between Bruce and Talia a few months ago that’d required Diana and Clark’s intervention. “Doesn’t make it any less frustrating. So, I got Clock King possibly hitting the International Weights and Measures conference going on, or something rotten in the state of sewers.”

“Fun as working with or fighting Croc might be I’d rather not take fifteen decontamination showers tonight if I can help it. So boring stakeout it is!” His smile turns sharp. “If I’d known about Clock King I’d’ve gotten Roy to stick around.”

Tim sees where this is going and… “No.”

“‘Cause all those arrows would’ve been irresistible.”

“How can you be worse than Nightwing? Please tell me it’s the theater minor, at least I could try to control that.”

Another eyeroll as Blackbird launches his grappling gun. “You’re a dirty rotten tratior to all us birds is what it is.” He’s gone before Tim can reply.

Tim hates his family, he really does.

-

While Damian enjoys doing patrols with Colin, they do pale in comparison to going out with father. If only because it’s something Damian’s wanted for so long.

At the moment they’re driving south, with seeming no clear goal in mind. “Why didn’t you tell me about Colin?”

Ah, it seems father wants to have a ‘talk’ then, although Damian’s not sure where this one is meant to go. “It didn’t seem important, and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to adopt him too.” Friendship is new territory for Damian certainly, but he also knows he doesn’t exactly want Colin to be considered his brother. It’s a strange thought, one he knows is true but doesn’t give up much more when he prods at it. Something to think more on later then.

Father sighs. “I don’t go adopting children left and right Damian,” father’s tone has that endless patience to it.

Which doesn’t stop Damian from snorting. “Cain and Todd will be good parents for him.”

“Damian,” a sigh. “And what if they decide not to adopt him?”

“Then I guess I’ll have to do my underhanded best to help him while he fends for himself.” Colin seemed to have a tendency towards the same sort of pride Todd did, where assistance wasn’t always appreciated. Damian, however, had years of training to help him get around that sort of thing.

Father gives another sigh, this one more fond. “You don’t sound too worried about him?” Curiosity, something he associates more with the rest of the ‘family’ than father, is evident in his voice.

“Colin can look after himself,” Damian answers. “Do you remember when we went after Scarecrow, it was a week or so before mother last visited.” She hasn’t been in Gotham since, although she’s called and e-mailed. Damian doesn’t like it, he would like for his parents to at least _tolerate_ each other, but that fight made him realize how unlikely it is.

He’d hated it enough he’d gone and hid at Jason and Cassandra’s for a week, feeling too much like the child he distastefully still was. No one had talked about it since however, seeming to agree to let it be in the past.

“Yes, I recall it.” There’s a faint creak from father’s gauntlets as they squeeze the steering wheel.

Right, Crane’s notes and it being one of Todd’s first outings as Blackbird would make it stand out even more. “Colin...was one of the children Crane experimented on.” What didn’t need to be said was the fact he was the only one to _thrive_ , instead of being stuck in a hospital bed. “It was easy enough to get a blood sample from him. I think he might have survived as well as he did because he had a latent meta gene that was activated and mutated from the injections.”

Father doesn’t exactly _stop_ the Batmobile, but there’s a definite slowing. More of father’s attention shifting to him. “Explain.”

Damian does. Laying out his evidence: the DNA test, Colin’s abilities, Damian’s observations on the venom effects. “He can survive on the streets if it comes down to it, but I would rather he be somewhere far safer.”

“It’s not our job to arrange people’s lives for them Damian, no matter how good the intentions.” Damian _knows_ that, but he feels the pros outweigh the cons and this way he won’t ever have to fear that Colin might turn against him.

Father executes a sharp u-turn. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” father answers. “I’m sure neither of us are focusing much on patrolling, and we need to finish this talk.”

Biting back a petulant, and childish, sigh Damian resigns himself to the rest of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Cass stretches out along the back of Steph’s couch, not quite focusing on the movie Steph is trying to show her—at least Steph’s given up on trying to get her to like live action, this one some animated movie about gods and a bath house.

“Popcorn for your thoughts?” Cass laughs softly at Steph's’ question.

“Is there anything else this family’s been talking about for the past week?” She shoots back. She’s fairly certain she and Jason have come to a decision, but they’ve been playing it close to the chest at the moment.

Steph hands over a handful of popcorn. “I guess I should be glad because it means Bruce isn’t making weird faces at Tim, Kon, and I anymore. Who knew Bruce was such a square?”  Cass laughs again, something like fondness filling her at Steph’s exasperation.

Shifting upright Cass eats a few kernels of popcorn. “I think he’s still recovering from that slap,” she teases.

“It was pretty awesome wasn’t it?” Steph’s grin is unrepentant.

Cass smiles back, she might love Bruce but he _can_ be frustrating sometimes. “Yes,” she agrees. “Almost broke your hand though.” She might not have seen it herself, but she knows the signs well enough.

It earns her a brief raspberry. “I lived, and now Bruce knows he can’t just walk all over me.” Steph tosses her hair back with her hand. “Definitely worth it. Anyways that’s boring old news now. How was ballet in Bludhaven?”

“Alright,” it’s not exactly hedging. It just wasn’t as good as she’d hoped it would be, granted she hadn’t exactly joined that troup to learn anything. “We got them.”

“Rah, rah team.” Steph shoves a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth and Cass rolls her eyes fondly.

Over the movie she can hear the sounds of the door opening and she turns and smiles at Tim as he enters.

He smiles back as he toes off his shoes, stumbling towards them and giving a soft pained groan as he flops onto the couch and Steph. Who pats his back. “Poor baby, did the mean CEOs give you grief?”

“No,” Tim eventually answers, poking Steph in the side. “Just too many meetings in one day. Ugh.” He moves so that his cheek’s resting on Steph’s shoulder. “Oh _Spirited Away_ , sad I missed the beginning.”

Cass gives a fond smile as she looks at the two of them, she’s glad they’re happier now, Kon too. Bending down she kisses the top of his head. “You can start it over,” she tells them. “Should head home anyways, babysitting Lian tonight.” Damian too apparently, she wonders briefly if he’ll bring Colin with him—she finds she doesn’t want their first meeting to be tomorrow.

Tim’s arms raise above him and give her an awkward hug. “Good to see you Cass.”

“Good to see you too,” she replies. Turning her head she gives Steph a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow at derby practice?”

“Yeah,” Steph answers. “Gotta say,” there’s a teasing grin on her face. “You keep missing practices like that, even for good reason, Harley says she’s gonna replace you with that Harper chick who keeps hanging around.”

Cass rolls her eyes. “Wouldn’t mind someone who could fill in for me.” She enjoyed roller derby almost as much as she enjoyed ballet, but a break every once in a while would be nice. “See you then.” Climbing off the couch she heads out the door.

-

“I still can’t believe you’re adopting!” Dick doesn’t quite sound petulant, but there’s definitely a hurt note in his voice.

Jason rolls his eyes. “We haven’t actually said one way or the other _Dick_.” Even though Dick can’t see it Jason sticks his tongue out, because the super gossip chain is the worst. Case in point it’s apparently already mutated enough that everyone believes he and Cass _are_ going to adopt—they likely _are_ , but that’s beside the point.

“Still,” _now_ Dick’s pouting. His older brother’s a fucking _menace_. “Feel like I’m the last to hear about it. I heard from _Babs_ , Little Wing, _Babs_.”

Jason doesn’t see what the problem with that is. “You’re just salty, Kori says hi by the way.” He usually tries not to play messenger with Dick’s ex’s, but he’ll make the exception for Kori. Although as a whole it’s a big ball of complicated he’d rather not touch if given the option honestly, his own problems are more than enough.

“Rude. Also that hi is super late, she stopped by yesterday on her way to Metropolis to see Babs. She cried for fifteen minutes about how cute baby pigs were,” Dick doesn’t exactly sound strained, but clearly Kori being pregnant getting to him. See, big ball of complicated. “I feel as your big brother I should be like, the _first_ person who finds this shit out.” He can just imagine Dick rolling his eyes. “The kid’s gotta be something if he managed to befriend Damian.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees. “Definitely something.” Bruce’d made Damian come clean, as it were, on the rest of Colin’s background. It’d been a lot for him and Cass to take in—although Jason finds it a funny bit of kismet. Before he can say anything more there’s a knock on the door. “Gotta go. Don’t worry,” he speaks up before Dick can say anything. “I’ll tell Roy you said hi.” He hangs up.

Opening the door he’s nearly bowled over by Lian. “Uncle Jay!”

“Hey champ,” he tussles her hair. “Glad you could hang with us.”

“Thanks again,” Roy looks a little tired, but that’s kind of the norm for him on the weekends. “Should probably warn you that Ollie thought it’d be funny to show her _Prince of Thieves_.”

Lian grins at Jason as he scoops her up. “For king and country!” She pumps a fist into the air.

It’s probably not nice to Roy, but Jason laughs anyways. “Is that so? Maybe I’ll have to one up him and show you the better Robin Hood movies.” Even Cass’d probably find _Men in Tights_ at least a _little_ funny.

Roy groans. “Jade’d probably try to kill you if you do.” Big meanie, also Jason’s pretty sure he could take Jade if need be. “I’ll call in right before bedtime sweetie, okay?” Roy bends in and kisses Lian’s cheek. “Be good for your uncle Jay and remember the rules.”

Lian gives the most adorable gusty sigh. “Fine.”

“Don’t worry Roy,” Jason grins. “Cass’ll keep us in line.” At least when she got back from hanging out with Steph she would. “Dick says hi by the way.”

Roy looks disbelieving, probably because of the first thing, not about Dick. “I’ll be back in the morning.” With a final wave he turns to go.

Closing the door behind him, Jason re-settles Lian on his hip. “You ready to rock this?”

“Yeah!”

Now to see if he had the movies he wanted…

-

Damian has no interest in children’s movies, yet here he is. Watching a movie with animated animals in place of people, playing out the ‘legend’ of Robin Hood.

It’s pure and utter drivel, even if the songs are vaguely catchy, but Lian seems to be enjoying it far more than he is. Granted she _is_ part of the arrow ‘family’, of course she’d find movies with archers interesting. It will at least help waste away the time until he and Cassandra go out on patrol with father, Drake, and Kate.

Finishing off the baked spaghetti Jason’d made for dinner, Damian puts his bowl on the coffee table. Allowing himself to slump back against the couch. Lian seems to have forgotten about her own dinner, bounding in front of the TV and clearly doing her own version of what’s on screen—Damian fears if he’s not careful he’ll get dragged into it.

Cain and Todd are cleaning up in the kitchen. Damian resists the urge to turn around to see if they’re talking in some way to each other, strangely nervous about what they might do in regards to Colin. Tomorrow was the day Jason’d promised Colin after all, and Damian’s invested in the fate of his friend.

Before he can worry about it much more, a finger jabs his chest. “Fie on the evil prince John!” Lian leaps up onto the coffee table, striking a triumphant pose.

“I am not prince John,” it’s perhaps not as snappish as it could be. If he were to be an animal it certainly wouldn’t be a _lion_ , everyone knew male lions were lazy.

Lian harrumphs. “You’re about as much of a stick in the mud as he is,” she challenges.

Damian narrows his eyes. “I’ll show you stick in the mud.” He _could_ have fun, if he wanted to. Launching himself off the couch he tackles her middle, sending the both of them rolling to the floor.

She gets the better of him though, getting just the right leverage to fling him off and against the wall.

From the kitchen he can hear Jason sigh. “At least try not to break anything.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cass eats her bacon and eggs with single-minded intensity. Last night hadn’t been _bad_ as far as patrols went, but she’d like to argue there’s a lot on her mind at the moment.

Jason and Lian are welcome distractions. Jason finishing up the last of the dishes, and Lian chattering on about her school and friends. A welcome reminder of the sorts of things Cass wants, friends, family, love.

A knock on the door pulls everyone’s attention. “Daddy!” Lian cheers, Cass bites back a smile.

Which gets harder to do when Jason scoops Lian up, laying a smacking kiss on her cheek. “Let’s go find out shall we?” He grins at her. “If it is your dad you remember what you need to tell your grandpa Ollie the next time you see him?” Still carrying Lian he heads for the door.

“Yeah! Gotta say he’s a man in tight tight tights.” Cass isn’t sure she likes the sound of that. Even if she doesn’t get the reference. There’s probably not much she can do to stop it on the other hand.

It is indeed Roy at the door, much to Lian’s delight. She quiets enough for Jason and Roy to have a brief conversation, but starts back up again the moment they say goodbye and Jason closes the door. He returns to the kitchen and takes the stool next to hers, bridging the gap with his body and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Good morning.” He tilts his head enough to kiss her neck.

“Morning.” She turns and kisses the top of his head. “Seems like you and Lian got into some trouble while I was gone?” She arches an eyebrow.

“No trouble, just a movie. You probably wouldn’t have liked it, live action and all that.” His innocent expression doesn’t fool her.

She pinches his ear lightly. “Don’t think Ollie would agree with that.”

“Yeah, but imagine how much Bruce is gonna have to fight not to laugh when Ollie _does_ complain about it to him.” Yes, that _would_ be reason enough for Jason to do it wouldn’t it?

“Tim’s right,” she teases. “It _is_ amazing that you convinced Bruce you’re a responsible adult.”

His body moves and she lets him knock them both off the stools and onto the floor, making a playful shriek. ‘Fighting’ to get away when he tries to pin her down. “I’ll show you responsible.” It’s not quite the threat he means it to be.

Between mutual groping and kissing she manages to get out. “I’m pretty sure responsible would be getting ready to head out.”

Jason’s sigh is exasperated. “Always ruining my good fun,” he pouts, giving her a final lingering kiss. Despite his agreement he seems reluctant to let her go, scooping her up as he stands before walking them both to their bedroom.

“Good fun later,” she reminds primly. In promise she bites down on his shoulder, relishing his shudder of pleasure. She licks the bite before slipping out of his grasp and landing on the floor.

Despite her insistence that they be actual responsible adults and go to see Colin like Jason promised, she finds herself dragging her feet some as she dresses. Nerves she knows, she’s not as good as the rest of her family at pretending to be something resembling ‘normal.’ Pretending to be only a ballerina last week had been okay, but there was a reason Bruce didn’t give her many undercover assignments.

“Hey,” Jason comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. “You okay?”

She leans back against him. “Nervous,” she can admit it at least.

His eyes meet hers through the mirror. “We can still say no,” it’s nice that he offers it. “Not exactly fair if only one of us wants it.”

Closing her eyes Cass takes a few deep breaths, focusing her mind on her body, how it moves and changes. “I know.” They both also know that life isn’t always fair, neither was a relationship. Both were worth it though.

“I want this,” she says firmly, opening her eyes again. Her’s and Jason’s childhoods had been far too broken, she wants the chance to save someone from that. It won’t be easy, but that just makes the work more satisfying to her. Even if there are parts that are less than interesting to her, like Jason and Reynolds, the lawyer, debating the idea of bringing character witnesses in.

Jason ducks his head down and kisses the top of her head. “Alright, let’s go knock ‘em dead then.”

A soft laugh leaves her as she shakes her head.

Instead of going directly to the orphanage they make a brief stop at Wayne Enterprises to change cars, after all while the truck might be beat up enough that most crooks would pass over it in Crime Alley it wouldn’t exactly inspire assurance that she and Jason _could_ take care of a kid. So taking one of Bruce’s much nicer cars was something of a must.

The orphanage itself is in a decent part of town, a little shabby looking, but fairly well kept. There are some kids playing in the yard, most of them stop and stare as the two of them head for the door. Jason takes her hand in his own and squeezes, she squeezes back.

A sister answers the door, and looks surprised to see them there. Jason puts on his ‘charming Wayne’ smile and Cass is content to let him do most of the talking.

“Colin?” again surprise flits through the woman, sister Mary Anne, Cass recalls. “Are you sure you don’t want a younger child? Perhaps one a little less troublesome? We appreciate you returning him to us on Sunday Mr. Wayne, but that doesn't make you obligated to consider him.” Cass isn’t sure she likes the woman’s implications with that.

Jason laughs. “He can’t be much worse than I was at that age.” No, Colin wasn’t stealing tires off the Batmobile then attempting to fight Batman with a tire iron. “Trouble we can handle.”

Sister Mary Anne purses her lips, but thankfully doesn’t say anything more on the subject. She leads them into a kitchen, it’s warmer here than the rest of the orphanage. Another sister and a few kids are working, some cleaning, a few of the older ones cooking. Colin—she spots him from Jason’s description—is washing dishes with a young black girl and an older hispanic girl, flicking bubbles at the younger girl occasionally, who flicks bubbles right back at him much to the older one’s regret Cass’ sure. “Colin.”

He turns and his eyes widen, but he keeps himself from saying anything. Instead trotting over. “Yes sister?” He’s scrawny, but in the way Cass’ come to expect from kids who’ve spent time on the streets—she’d been that scrawny once herself—his clothes are hand me downs of hand me downs, but are clearly well kept.

“These fine folks were hoping to talk to you today.” She turns her attention back to them. “Is the dining area alright?”

“Yes,” Cass and Jason almost chorus. She doesn’t bother to hide her smile.

It earns them an indulgent smile. “When you’re done if you could stop by the front office again.” Without waiting for a response she turns and leaves.

“Come on kiddo,” Jason’s free hand gives Colin a nudge. “Let’s go sit and talk.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” he looks embarrassed to even admit that.

Cass can see the sigh Jason holds back in his shoulders. “If we hadn’t been able to do it today we would’ve let you know and tried a different day.” They find a table far enough away from the kitchen that they had some privacy. “Do my best to keep the promises I make.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Giving a smile Cass holds out her hand. “I’m Cass. Robin’s been talking about you a lot this past week.”

A blush steals across Colin’s cheeks. “Oh. Nice to meet you miss Cass.” He shakes her hand.

She holds back the urge to...not roll her eyes, but something similar that’d express how very sweet that is.

Under the table Jason’s knuckles brush her outer thigh. “So let’s just jump right to the chase shall we?”

-

As far as first meetings go, Jason has to admit that one could’ve gone a lot worse. Cass and Colin seemed to hit it off, and they’d gotten the ball rolling at least on adopting. Sure there’d been some judgement from sister Mary Anne, but honestly Jason’d pick looking after a pre-teen over a baby any day.

Of course there’d be classes to take first, and far more paperwork than Jason’d seen in his life—which was saying something he feels—but that’s busy work in his mind. Important sure, but still a sort of busy work.

Colin must’ve told Damian though because that night on patrol Damian looks more smug than usual. Jason has no problem cuffing him lightly on the neck. “No one likes a know it all.”

“Blackbird,” Batman’s tone is both tired and chastising.

“What?” Jason holds his hands up, even though he’s been wearing the suit for a few months now the red and yellow palms still draw his attention. “I’m just saying it like it is.”

If anything Damian looks even more smug now. Clearly pleased Batman’s chosen ‘his’ side.

“Robin,” if Jason didn’t know any better he’d think Bruce was being grumpy. “Don’t smirk like that, you’re scaring the criminals.”

The criminals in question already look pretty scared, the two white guys’re hanging from a fire escape, doing their best not to answer the questions Batman’s been asking them about the drugs they were selling. The guy in the hunter orange hoodie’s probably gonna break soon though, if Jason had to guess.

“Still ain’t gonna talk,” the second one—who’s wearing a blazer, making him seem even more out of place in Jason’s mind, but to each their own he guesses—spits.

More than happy to play worse-cop to Batman’s bad-cop, Jason cracks his knuckles and gives a sharp grin. “Think I got an oyster knife on me somewhere, could shuck an eye out.” He’s only half joking. Honestly if he did it right they could probably just pop the eye back in when they were done.

“I _do_ need to practice not killing people when I break their noses,” Robin chimes in, sounding a bit too eager.

Which is apparently too much for orange hoodie. “I’ll talk!”

Five minutes later GCPD’s on it’s way to pick the two dealers up, while the three of them have everything they need on the supplier and are already gone.

They’re a few buildings away when Batman turns on Jason and Damian, his mouth a thin, constipated line. “That was a bit far don’t you think.”

“Hey.” It might not’ve been a question, but Jason’s still up for answering. “Got the job done, wasn’t really gonna do it.” Hell, in Gotham Jason doesn’t even carry any weapons on him, except for a pocket knife and his birdarangs.

Damian give a haughty sniff. “Speak for yourself Blackbird.”

It’s always funny to see flashes of ‘Bruce, eternally beleagured dad’ when he’s out trying to be Batman. He’s pretty sure he also just heard Batman mutter something about how he should’ve gone patrolling with Red Robin instead. Jason does his best not to laugh, wondering if Bruce knows Tim’s basically running on espresso tonight.

“There’s threatening, then there’s going overboard,” Batman finally says.

“I mean I felt I was being reserved, but sure.” Jason decides it’s better not to mention that he’s heard far worse threats than eye-shucking while out with the Outlaws. Hard to forget a 6’5” woman threatening to knit a man’s intestines into a sweater. Bruce is probably happier with knowing less.

“If you insist father,” Damian doesn't exactly sound happy about it though.

Batman looks like he wants to sigh.

-

Dick likes Bludhaven, but it’s always nice to be in Gotham. Even if he’s just visiting for Thanksgiving.

Which doesn't mean there’s a bit of weirdness that it’s him, Bruce, Alfred, and Damian in the Manor. It’s almost like old times, but Damian’s a wrench in any feeling of nostalgia, if in a sort of good way.

“Unhand me Grayson,” despite the threat Damian’s arms are still crossed and he’s only glaring.

Dick swears he’s about to, he and Damian have started to have something of an unspoken agreement, but Titus trots over and, clearly thinking he’s still small enough to do so, plops himself on Damian’s lap. Well, most of him. “Guess we’re stuck here.” Dick does let his hold become far looser on the other hand.

A soft hiss leaves Damian. “Titus you lump, off.”

Titus turns his head and gives mournful puppy eyes, settling his head on Damian’s chest. Pinning him and Dick even more on the couch.

“This is your fault Grayson,” Damian’s tone is insistent.

All Dick can really do in response to that is laugh for a few seconds. “Yes, my animal controlling powers are legendary. Not exactly Animal Man here, kiddo.”

Damian harrumphs, but one of his hands moves to scratch behind Titus’ ears, earning him a doggy sigh of happiness.

It makes Dick smile, although he’s also glad Damian can’t see it. Titus isn’t Ace, but it’s nice to have a family dog—in a manner of speaking—the rest of Damian’s animal coterie is just amusing on the other hand. “Maybe if we shout loud enough someone’ll rescue us.”

“No,” Damian responds after a moment of consideration. Which is definitely something from him. “This isn’t completely awful, although the human company leaves something to be desired.”

Dick laughs again, tweaking Damian’s ear. “Definitely Bruce’s kid.” It’s not quite as sad as it used to be how happy that makes Damian.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence Damian speaks again. “I’ve been thinking of asking father if I could turn one of the lesser used rooms into an aviary, perhaps you could help me come up with a convincing argument? Your arguments usually hold far more emotional weight than Drake’s or Todd’s do.”

Dick’s touched, he really is. On the other hand… “Cats and dogs not enough anymore?” He teases. “Gonna take a lot more than an emotional argument to convince Bruce to start getting you birds, Jerry being the exception apparently. But I mean if you somehow manage it you’re definitely gonna get a few robins right?” The delightful irony’s just too good to pass up.

It earns him a haughty sniff. “I will make no such promises Grayson.”

-

Colin does his best not to tug on the collar of his t-shirt, new clothes are still a slightly strange thing to him, even if he’s still not officially living with Jason and Cass yet. The fact that they’re giving him new clothes is still...taking some getting used to. But in a good way.

Granted there’s a part of him that’s afraid this whole thing’s a dream. That he’ll wake up and everything, the adoption—even if it's not official yet—meeting Robin, maybe even what Scarecrow did to him, would all have been just a vivid dream. He doesn’t want that, even if it meant fewer nightmares and disappointed talking tos from the sisters and father Morgan.

The rumbling of bridge grating pulls Colin out of his thoughts, which is probably a good thing. After they pass from Gotham proper into Bristol, it’s only a short drive to Wayne Manor. Which Colin thinks is far more imposing than it has any right to be.

It’s very strange to think that in a few more weeks he can come here and visit Damian whenever he wants—also the fact that Damian is _Robin_ is equally mind blowing. But this is going to be his life now for the rest of his life.

The parking area they stop in is full of cars, which only makes Colin wonder how many people were there going to be? He’s okay around people he doesn’t know, but, well, he also doesn’t know them. He’d done some research on the Wayne family on the orphanage’s ancient computer, and he’s pretty sure there are more cars here than people associated with said family. Even taking into account being superheroes.

“Hey,” Jason, easier now to call him that instead of Mr. Todd, turns in his seat. “You ready for the circus?”

Cass gives a soft laugh and shake of her head.

“Yeah,” Colin answers after taking a deep breath. Even if he has to plaster himself to Damian’s side the whole afternoon and evening, he’ll make it. Just another thing to get used to he guesses.

He follows Cass and Jason out of the car and to the doors, starting a little when Cass puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “Don’t worry, everyone’s excited to meet you, and you’ll only have to remember who half of them are.”

“Hey,” Jason sounds offended, but his smile suggests he really isn’t.

It does make Colin snigger though, up until the door opens and an actual butler’s there, welcoming them. “Right on time.” The older man tilts his head down a little and smiles at Colin. “And welcome to the family Master Colin.”

“Thanks Alfred,” Cass rises up on her tip toes and kisses the man on his cheek. “Hope you’ll be joining us soon.”

“There are a few more stragglers I’m afraid.” _More_ people?

Jason slaps Alfred on the back as they pass. “We’ll let you have another few minutes of peace and quiet then.” His attention turns to a red-haired woman in a wheelchair heading the same way they are. “Hey Babs.” More hugs and kisses and introductions—Colin has a feeling the rest of the afternoon’s gonna go like this.

Colin’s content to just let them talk around him. At least until Jason groans. “I’m gonna stab Dick or something, way too damn early for mistletoe.”

“I’d prefer you not hurt my boyfriend Jason,” Bab’s responds dryly. “I kind of like him the way he is.”

“I like it,” Cass says.

Colin kind of has to agree with Jason on this one.

A door opens and voices pour out, Colin’s eyes widen as he sees more people than he can count inside. “Once more unto the breach?” Jason arches an eyebrow.

Both Cass and Babs hit him. Colin laughs. Laughter which turns into a smile when Damian marches up to them and grabs him by the hand. “Come on Colin, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Still smiling Colin lets himself get swept up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks. While I might come back later and add in a one-shot or two the series is finally done. Thanks for joining me on this fairly self-indulgent spree.
> 
> I have some more JayCass stuff in the works (in that I'm back to writing Jason Pond and that's gonna be JayCass in the end), so stay tuned. (if you follow my [writing tumblr](http://kaelthewriting.tumblr.com/) I'm sure you'll get lots of snippets and other such goodies (as well as a few complaints from time to time), I'm open for prompts too!). I'm also up for talking JayCass in general on [my main tumblr](http://whenwolfsbaneblooms.tumblr.com/). And if that's not enough to bide you over I've got a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/kaelstrom3/playlist/4zEukFojhlDTfPzRD5Ieik?si=Sy2W47SNS7qHf8QbWUvm-w), I add new songs frequently!


End file.
